My Captain
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: Matthew has been serving on a pirate ship for several years now. He noticed his captain has taken a liking to him, but some of the other crewmen don't approve. NetherlandsXCanada
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is pretty much done, but I'm still rereading and editing it. I'll upload the chapters once a week or so.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was night. The ship was docked by a small town, disguised as a mere merchant ship, of course. Everything was silent. Most of the crewmen were out in town. After a long trip they hungered for some good ale and pretty wenches in the local bars, leaving the poor navigator of the ship all by himself. He stood on the deck, looking out over the sea.

Matthew pondered about his chances if he made a run for it now. He would have until daybreak at the most before they would notice he was gone. He doubted he could get far away enough for them not to find him. For some reason the captain seemed to have taken a liking to him. Or he was just imagining things, he didn't know.

A sigh escaped his lips. The Canadian still didn't know why the intimidating pirate had chosen to snatch him up out of all people. He had just been running some errands when their village was raided by the pirates. Matthew, trying to fight off the brutes, had been captured and brought to the captain to decide what would be done with him. All around him suggestions were being yelled. '_The plank!_', '_Keelhaul him!_'. But no, the captain had decided on an even worse faith. He decided to keep him on the ship.

He still remembered the way the man looked at him. His height made him stick out above all the others, and due to the Canadian's spot, laying on the deck, he seemed even taller. His captain hat in one hand, a sword in the other. The man's hair was sticking up in a strange way. But what Matthew remembered the most were those green eyes, shining with cruel amusement, staring down on him. A curved scar could be seen on his forehead, and god that _smirk_. How inferior Matthew had felt at that moment. It was only later that he had learned the man's name. Lars van Ryn.

But that had been long ago already. At that time he had just been the cabin boy. He had tried to run, many times. But each and every time he was caught just before he could sneak away. Not all that long ago their navigator had been killed during a fight. Matthew, who had shown talent for the profession, had been announced the new navigator. Even though he was still set on getting off of the ship, this filled him with a little bit of pride. He had been acknowledged to be good at something. Even the crew showed more respect for him now. Though the blond was still so quiet. He was ignored and forgotten a lot as well.

Seeing as they left him on the ship alone, with the freedom of roaming wherever he wanted, maybe they started to trust him on not running away? Either that or they had forgotten to lock him in his room.

More time passed as Matthew tried to decide what to do. For the first time when he had been given the chance to run, he was actually feeling reluctant to leave the ship. Leaving now would mean never coming back. Unless they caught him again. And while he had been planning to escape from the moment he had set foot on the ship, he didn't know where to run to. This had somehow turned into his home. He had spent several years on this ship. He had no idea how to return to his village and if he would even be welcomed back there. He would be nothing more than an outcast. Was he ready to risk that for his freedom?

Matthew mentally slapped himself for this thought. _What's the matter with you?_ He asked himself. _You never hesitated to run, so why would it be different now? They won't miss you if you left._ Because that's what always happened. Nobody would miss him. Ever. And so his decision was made. A determined look on his face he turned around, ready to walk down that gangplank and run away as fast and as far as he could. But the moment he turned around, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes shot up. He was facing none other than the very tall, very intimidating captain of the ship.

"C-captain!" Matthew squeaked out. He had waited to long, damn it.

The captain looked at him for a moment before he seemed to remember who he was looking at. "Navigator." He stated. "I need you to draw me a map."

He had been drinking, Matthew could tell. The smell of ale was fresh on the man's breath. But even though it was clear that he had a couple of drinks, from his slightly slurred way of speaking and the enormous smirk that replaced his normally serious expression, it didn't seem to affect the captain's body a lot. The way he moved was a bit looser than usual, but nothing like the way he'd seen other crewmen sway as they came back from a night of drinking.

"A map?" The Canadian questioned as the captain threw an arm over his shoulders.

"A map." The Dutchman confirmed. "From here to my bed. Because I just got lost in your eyes." The grin on his face was just audible in his voice and Matthew's cheeks turned red.

"Are you feeling quite alright, sir?" He asked.

"Fantastic." The answer came.

"Okay…" Matthew spoke in a soft voice. "Then I'll get you to your quarters, sir." With the Dutchman's arm still draped over his shoulders, Matthew lead the captain to his room, as promised.

As Matthew turned around to exit the room again, the captain had already closed the door. Before he knew it the arm around his shoulders had disappeared and reappeared around his waist, holding on tightly, preventing the other from escaping.

"Captain… you need to let go if you want me to leave while you get some rest." Matthew spoke nervously.

"But I don't want to let go." The Dutchman's low and rough voice, the man's mouth so close to his ear, sent shivers down his spine. "Nor do I want you to leave." His lips connected with Matthew's ear, who was holding his breath. His heart was racing in something he did not quite understand. Excitement, fear? Maybe even panic?

Surprisingly soft lips made contact with his ear and the Canadian's lips opened in a silent gasp. The lips travelled down his neck, warm breath tickling his skin. It was only when the captain bit down on his neck that Matthew snapped out of it and began to struggle against the other's grip.

"C-captain, you're not thinking clearly. You need to go to bed." He tried as he was not released.

"Only if you join me." Matthew felt the lips moving against the skin of his neck as the captain said this, and suppressed another shiver.

"No. Let go of me, please." Matthew answered. For a moment he thought that the captain was doing as he said, as the lips had left his neck. But one look at the man's face told him his request once again went ignored. Instead his chin was grabbed and his mouth was forced to meet the captain's.

For a moment, just _one_ moment, he let himself give in and surrendered to the warmth of the Dutchman. He parted his lips slightly, welcoming the other's tongue in his mouth.

And then he realized what he was doing.

He pushed the captain away, who released the Canadian. The Dutchman had already been thinking he'd won, so had not been expecting this move. He looked down at Matthew a bit dumbfounded.

"I… I…" He tried to find the words to explain himself, but his mind was practically blank. The only thing he could think of to do was run. And that he did. He ran all the way to his room, curled up on his bed and tried to make this uneasy feeling go away.

He had been noticing it for the past few weeks. Every time he laid eyes on his captain he had this uncomfortable mix of feelings that settled in the pit of his stomach. It was like a combination of excitement and nausea and it turned him all warm inside whenever the man looked at him. It wasn't a nice feeling, but then it was.

He couldn't make up his mind about it. So he had just decided to ignore it. But after what just happened he could hardly ignore it any longer. The feeling had increased tenfold, at the very least. And it left Matthew feeling highly uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A few people commented on the pick-up line Netherlands used, and I have to admit that was one of my main reasons for starting this story. It was the first scene that jumped into my head, and I just had to use it. XD I can see him being a dork like that when he's drunk.

And to the person who suggested "The Flying Dutchman" as the ship's name; the name of the ship isn't mentioned in the fic, but that _was_ the name that was on my mind while writing it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Matthew came out of bed with much reluctance. Being the navigator of the ship meant spending a lot of time with the captain. If he had still been a mere cabin boy, he could have busied himself with what the other crew members needed him to do. As the navigator he had to discuss routes and sailing circumstances with the captain to decide where they would be headed. Normally he wouldn't have that much of a problem with it, but after what happened last night…

But the man had been drunk. Draw him a map because he got lost in his eyes? Seriously, that was the lamest pick-up line he had ever heard. No wonder he had never seen the captain return to the ship with a wench at his side. If he used those lines on everyone, it was only going to make them get away from him faster, Matthew thought angrily. Even if it made him blush a little as he thought back to it. It was mostly from annoyance anyway. Not like he had actually enjoyed being touched and… kissed like that.

Matthew spent the rest of the day trying to forget about last night's happenings. Which wasn't easy when the cause of said happenings was looking over his shoulder all the time, at how Matthew studied the maps and set out possible sailing routes. It was necessary though. They would head out later that day, and the captain needed to talk things through with him. Whenever he spoke to the Canadian, it was in a business-like tone, and his actions betrayed nothing of what he had been doing the previous night. Did the man even remember? He hadn't seemed _that_ drunk to Matthew. Either way, this somehow left Matthew even more insecure, having to suppress shivers from running down his spine every time the other casually touched him, put a hand on his shoulder, and especially at the times when Matthew felt his hot breath in his neck whenever the Dutchman leaned over him to look at the maps.

He was not doing this on purpose. He was just doing his job, Matthew reminded himself. But as he was explaining something on the maps to the captain and their hands accidentally touched, Matthew tensed up and stumbled a bit over his words.

The captain chuckled as he wrapped his large hand around Matthew's smaller one, lifted it to his mouth and placed a small kiss on it. The first thing Matthew did was not pull his hand back, but look around if anyone saw it. Which they didn't, since the captain and he were alone in the room now. "So jumpy." That all to familiar smirk crept onto his face once more. "Did I scare you that much last night?" He asked, feigning a hurt tone.

Crap. So he remembered.

The captain leaned down so his mouth was right next to Matthew's ear. "You shouldn't be thinking about things like that right now, Matthew." He whispered, his voice low. "This is the time for work, not _pleasure_." With that last word, the captain's tongue darted out and licked the Canadian's earlobe, who quickly bit down on his lip to choke back any sounds that would possibly want to escape his mouth.

He released a muffled whimper when the Dutchman started to suck and nibble at the thing. Then, without a warning, he pulled back and slammed his hands down on the table on either side of Matthew, who jumped in surprise. The captain laughed loudly. "Glad we got that settled. Now lets see that route you were talking about."

Matthew, completely red at this point, not to mention rather confused, quickly scanned the map in front of him and searched for the thoughts that the captain had successfully managed to push out of his mind with just a few simple touches. His discomfort was probably showing clearly. And the captain apparently liked it. He seemed so damn _amused_ whenever he looked at the blond.

Explaining this route would, without a doubt, take about twice as long as it usually would.

**xXxXx**

Matthew sighed as he sank down on his bed and buried his head in the pillow. It had been an exhausting day. The first day of a journey was always a bit more stressful for him. And the fact that a certain Dutchman was never far from his side didn't help. Luckily the captain had other duties to attend to once their route had been decided. He needed to give out orders to the other crewmen to get the ship ready for their departure. This gave the Canadian a little more rest, but peace of mind wasn't something that he could regain that easily.

Matthew had just decided he would spend the next few days (or weeks, he wasn't really that picky) here sleeping, when he heard a knock on his door. He sat up as a fellow crewmember opened the door and stuck his head in. "The capt'n wants to see ya." He was told. He held back an annoyed groan as he gave the man a nod.

As Matthew made his way to the captain's quarters his thoughts were racing, just like his heart (from nervousness, not excitement). Why would the captain want to see him? The answer was rather obvious and Matthew was aware of this, though did not want to admit it. If he did, then that would mean he was accepting the captain's advances on him. And that was something he did not want to happen, he kept telling himself.

No, there was most likely something wrong with their route that the captain wanted to discuss with him. Or so he hoped.

He knocked on the door, entering as he got a "Yes?" from the captain. "Ah. Matthew." He said, standing up from behind his desk. "Come here, I want to show you something." He motioned the younger man to come closer, who obliged warily. "I found an old map which you might be interested in." The captain said, which caught Matthew's attention. Yes, he would most likely be interested in that map. Old maps were always fascinating to take a look at. He edged a bit closer to the Dutchman who was looking through a few papers and tried to see what he was doing. The Canadian's eyes were focussed on his captain's hands, so he failed to miss the small, devious smile that played along the Dutchman's lips.

Before Matthew knew it, the captain had stopped looking through the papers, grabbed the Canadian and pretty much threw him on the bed that was standing a few feet away. And thus Matthew found himself pinned to the bed by the captain, his hands a tight grip on the blonde's wrists and his weight leaning on him slightly to keep him down.

Matthew struggled, but in vain. The Dutchman nipped at the other's jawline and looked down at him. "It wasn't very nice to turn down my offer like that. I'm afraid I'll have to teach you some manners."

"Let me go." Matthew tried to free his arms. The captain held on tight though.

"See, that's the first problem." The Dutchman spoke in a calm tone, it sounded almost innocent even. "The first rule is…" He leaned his face close to Matthew's, their noses barely an inch apart. "_Obey your captain_." With that he closed the remaining distance and captured the other's lips in a kiss that left the poor Canadian breathless when he finally pulled back.

Matthew hadn't even noticed the captain had released his arms until he felt a pair of hands starting to unbutton his shirt. His heart skipped a beat and he renewed his efforts to get away.

"Matthew." The Dutchman's voice was dangerously low, immediately stilling the Canadian's movements. "You can't run. We're out on the open sea. Even if you get out of this room, there is nowhere you can go." He confronted him with the harsh truth. He finished unbuttoning Matthew's shirt and ran his fingers over the newly exposed flesh.

"Why?" Matthew choked out. "Why couldn't you just pick up some woman at a bar, like the rest of the crew does?"

The Dutchman sighed lightly, lazily tracing patterns with his fingers on Matthew's skin. "Let me tell you something, Matthew." He started. Matthew bit back a whimper as the tall man pinched his nipple. The captain just went on as if nothing happened. "Women are fine creatures. They're soft and curvy and nice on the eyes, in most cases. I've been with them before and enjoyed it. Though there are certain _needs_ that a woman cannot satisfy." Smooth fingers continued to innocently search out sensitive spots on Matthew's chest, leaving him squirming under the touches.

"You must know, it's against my policies to hurt a woman, Matthew. But I am a rough man and sometimes a female seems to fragile for what I want. I need someone who can handle me, who's not afraid to talk back." His practically uninterested expression changed into a grin, teeth baring a little as he licked his lips. "With a woman I would have to hold back, but with you…"

Another pinch at the nipple and Matthew let a small sound of pleasure escape from his throat.

"So are you going to play along nicely, or do I have to tie you up?" The Dutchman asked. "You still remember when my men brought you here, right? Hands tied on your back, laying helplessly on the deck. Do you have any idea what I wanted to do to you at that moment?" He asked, nails digging slightly into Matthew's sides. "No, you have no idea."

The captain leaned in. Their lips were nearly touching, but not quite and Matthew's breath got caught in his throat. "What's it going to be?" The captain wanted to know, his lips ghosting over Matthew's own.

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a week. Let me know what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Before I'll let you read the new chapter I do have to say that all your comments and speculations about this fic made me smile.

And yes, I am also familiar with pick-up lines on the TLAP-Day site. They are amazing.

No tied up Matthew right now, sorry. I hope you'll still enjoy it though. Rating jumps up to M for this chatpter, just to be sure.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That large body hovering over him, those strong hands on his skin. As he felt those lips brushing over his own again, asking for his choice, he knew he would be disappointed if the other stopped now. Something inside of Matthew snapped and he instantly pressed his lips firmly against the captain's. The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't waste any time in kissing back. When he pulled back, Matthew turned his head aside.

"You're incredibly rude." He commented.

Matthew didn't think the captain could look any more smug than he did now. "Pirates don't come with good manners. Not even you, Williams." The tall man said.

Matthew's brows furrowed together in a light frown. "I'm not a pirate. I'm a hostage."

A chuckle escaped from the captain's throat. "You _are_. Maybe you started out as a hostage, but you became a pirate over time. Else you wouldn't be working for me." His hand stroked the Canadian's neck, making him shiver involuntarily.

"You call this working? I am not a whore! In fact, I don't want thi-!" Matthew was silenced as the Dutchman lifted his knee and put it down on Matthew's crotch, pressing down. Hard enough to make him uncomfortable, but not actually hurt.

"Do you want the whole ship to hear?" The captain growled. "I was talking about your navigating. This, however." He rubbed his knee over Matthew's crotch. "Is something entirely different."

Matthew bit his lip to stifle a small moan.

"I don't want you to become the ship's whore." The captain whispered harshly. He didn't want to share Matthew. The captain didn't say this, but Matthew could see it written on his face. "You want this as well, don't even try to lie."

"A-and what if I do, hn?" The Canadian spoke unsteadily.

This was all the encouragement that the captain needed. His heavy coat and shirt were discarded quickly. The Dutchman's hands roamed all over Matthew's exposed flesh. The Canadian's own hands experimentally rested on the captain's chest as they shared a hot kiss. The Dutchman apparently didn't feel like being to gentle with Matthew, ravishing his body with his mouth and nails. By the time Matthew's trousers were removed, his chest was covered in marks. But he didn't mind. What the captain had said before was true. He most likely wouldn't be able to do a thing like this to a woman. And Matthew himself knew he wouldn't be treated like this if he were with a woman either. The captain needed someone who he could be rough with. And Matthew didn't mind if someone was a little rough with him. Not if _this_ was the man doing it.

So he let the captain do as he pleased with him, trying to give just as much pleasure in return. The Dutchman's lips barely left Matthew's, ensuring that he silenced any loud sounds.

**xXxXx**

Unbeknownst to the rest of the crew, the two's nights became a little less lonely from that night on. Matthew would sneak into the captain's quarters after dark and slip into his bed. Sometimes they were content with just sleeping in the other's arms, at other times they needed something more.

They managed to keep this a secret for a certain amount of time. But when Matthew headed to the captain's quarters in the middle of the night once more, he was unaware of the curious eyes fixed on him. One of the crewmembers had noticed him, and after being pressed up against the door, listening for a while, the man was certain of what was happening inside.

Soon the rumour reached the ears of the other men. Some believed it, some did not. The crew spoke shame of their captain and his affair with the navigator, complaining about how they could not be lead by a man who welcomed other men in his bed.

None were brave enough to risk the tall man's wrath though, so the talk about this subject silenced whenever he came near.

Matthew however, was a whole different matter.

At first, the Canadian didn't notice that much. But soon the crew's attitude towards him became more cold than before. Being someone snatched up from a village, he was never the most loved of the crew, but even the respect he'd been gaining in the time since he had taken up the post of navigator suddenly seemed to have vanished. It was on an evening that they were docked by a prosperous traders town that he finally found out what was going on.

Matthew landed face first on the wooden floor, tripped over what turned out to be someone's leg. He heard several men snickering around him. Four, maybe five of them, he heard. With an annoyed sigh, Matthew tried to get up, but one of the crewmen (the fattest one, of all people) prevented that by planting his large arse on his back. This caused much laughter by the surrounding men, as the Canadian had the air squeezed out of him.

"Not so fast, Williams. We've got something to discuss with ya." The heavy man said. "You know, the capt'n has turned down our offer to find the nearest bar with us tonight. Said 'e had something to take care of." The pirate mused. "You don' happen to know more of this, do ya?"

Matthew struggled to regain his breath. "No clue."

The man on top of him shifted his weight, making Matthew groan. "Oh really now?" Matthew could nearly hear the smirk in his voice.

"He's been acting strange lately." Another started. "We were thinkin' he may be havin' a wench somewhere." The others made agreeing sounds.

"A woman on the ship is bad luck." Matthew grunted out. "Now get off." He tried to throw the other off, but he was held down firmly.

"A wench ain't have to be a woman, Williams." The fat one sneered. And Matthew's heart, that had been increasing it's pace from slight dread, skipped a beat.

_They knew._

Crap, this was bad. He had said nothing, and the captain hadn't either. Matthew had taken care to be quiet during their meetings as well, even been gagged a few times (though that may also just have been for the captain's sick pleasure). Had they still heard?

Matthew was thinking of how to reply, but was saved the effort as someone stepped forward and whacked the fat pirate over his head. "Didn't I tell ya? The captain ain't sharing his bed with men."

The weight on top of him was gone as the pirate stood up and glared at his fellow crewman. "I said I saw it!" Then he turned around to stare at Matthew again. "Well, get on with it!" He motioned the other pirates, and they closed in on the Canadian. Taking away his shoes, they filled them with small shards of glass and put them back on.

"You be walkin' on these from now on." He was told. "If you don't, dear capt'n will feel the consequences." His round face showed a large grin. He seemed to be enjoying this just a bit to much. "Capt'n may be strong, but 'e can't handle all five of us."

Matthew, finally able to get to his feet, winced as the shards sank into his feet. God damn it, that _hurt_! "The rest of the crew, they'll-"

"Be to late." He was interrupted, a gun pressed right under Matthew's nose. "It doesn't take that long to chase a bullet through someone's skull." He shrugged and twisted the gun around in his hand before putting it away again.

"Remember this, Williams." He was warned again, before he walked off, the others following suit.

* * *

OH, THE DRAMA! Yes, they're not going to continue without a little trouble.

Until next week~


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I realize this is way to late. I kind of got grounded and couldn't get onto a computer until now. So sorry, the next update will be a bit sooner to make up for it.

Now have some more drama. And a bit of fluff.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

With every step he took, the shards sank deeper into his flesh. They weren't very big, but that didn't stop them from hurting a whole lot. He didn't even fully understand why he didn't just remove them. The captain shouldn't mean this much to him. But still, the thought of that gun to the Captain's head hurt more than the shards in his shoes.

Why did it even matter? He was sure the man had slept with more people than just him. Was it really that big of a deal that he was of the same gender as the captain? Looking at how the people on this ship reacted, he guessed it was. The crew had to show they were tough and manly. And sharing your bed with another male didn't fit into that image. He shook his head. So he had just ruined the captain's manly reputation with the rest of the crew?

No wait, this wasn't his fault. The Dutchman had taken the initiative in this matter. Even when Matthew had said no he hadn't left him alone. This was the captain's fault. So… why did Matthew still feel the need to cover for him?

**xXxXx**

That night Matthew was sitting at the small desk in his room, studying some maps. His feet were half out of his shoes, so he wasn't standing in the glass anymore. The rest of the crew was out drinking or something. He didn't really care. Nor did he care what the captain was up to. As long as they didn't come in here, he didn't give a shit what they were up to. He could just sit here all evening, looking at the maps, nobody to bother him.

But the minute that thought crossed his mind the door swung open. Matthew quickly slipped his feet back into his shoes, trying not to show pain on his face. He did not look around, but from the corner of his eye he saw the captain closing the door and approaching him.

He could pretend not to notice and continue to stare at the maps, but he could not ignore the hands he felt on his shoulders seconds later. They slid down, rubbing over his arms. He felt lips on his ear, then on his neck.

Matthew turned his head away.

The captain tried again, but with the same result. He sighed. "Something wrong?"

Matthew kept staring at the desk. "Can we just… not tonight?" He asked.

"But everyone is gone. We don't have to be silent today." Lust was audible in his voice. Matthew understood. He was getting tired of having to hold back all the sounds he wanted to make as well. And he wanted to hear the other as well. But after what had happened between him and those crewmembers, he just wasn't feeling like it. Not to mention he didn't want to see the captain's reaction when he saw his bleeding feet.

"I'm not feeling well." He lied.

A sigh and a kiss pressed to the back of his neck. "Go to sleep then." He reached past Matthew and started to fold the maps. "Is there something you need?"

Matthew shook his head, but due to the captain's soft tone, he couldn't help but lean back and let his head rest against the other. "No, I'll be fine." He said, enjoying the feeling of the captain's fingers, which were running through his hair. It still amazed him how gentle the man could be when they were together. When you saw how the man was shouting out orders to his crew, no-one would ever expect that from him. Also in the bedroom was he pretty rough (and it felt amazing). So to have the captain touch him in this gentle manner felt somewhat like a privilege to Matthew.

The hands travelled down and to the front of Matthew's shirt, playing with the top button. "Can I at least help you get undressed?"

The Canadian almost uttered a 'yes' without even knowing it, but quickly swallowed the word when he realized what the other was saying. Matthew stood up. "I know it won't stay at just 'helping'." He said as he faced the Dutchman, a small smile on his lips. "Just go."

And so he did, but not before giving his lover a long and sweet kiss goodnight. "Sleep well, Matthew."

"Sleep well… Lars." The name still felt a little foreign on his tongue. He was used to calling the man 'captain', or 'sir'. But he had been told to just use the man's first name when in private.

The captain left and Matthew sank down on his bed, listening to the disappearing footsteps. One the footsteps had faded away, Matthew removed his shoes, taking a look at the damage. His feet were bleeding from the many little cuts that the shards had made. Some of them were still sticking to the bottom of his feet. He removed them, refusing to make any sounds of pain while he did. Then he disinfected the cuts with some strong alcohol and bandaged his feet.

Looking at his feet, he frowned. His thoughts drifted to the guys who had threatened him and the captain. When they returned to the ship, would they come to check if he was sleeping with the captain or not? Or just drop by to torment him some more? Last time he hadn't been able to defend himself, and if they decided to visit him while he slept, he wouldn't stand a chance either.

He did not want himself to be that helpless again when he was faced with them. So he went to the only chair in the room and screwed one of its legs off. This would be suitable to defend himself with. He would screw it back on in the morning.

He got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. Somehow his bed felt cold. He missed another presence beside him. An arm around his waist, someone to share his body heath with. He clung to the piece of wood that was once part of his chair and tried to push those thoughts aside. It was hard though. He wished he hadn't turned down Lars' offer. Nobody else was here. The others would never know for sure whether he did or did not sleep with the captain this night.

It still took him a while to finally fall asleep. He was a bit restless though, tossing and turning, holding onto the chair leg as if it were a lifeline.

**xXxXx**

Matthew was stirred awake by a noise. He heard the door of his room closing. So they had come. There were footsteps approaching his bed, and the Canadian was instantly wide awake. After tightening his grip on the piece of wood he was still holding onto, he quickly sat up and swung it at the intruder, only to stop in the moment before the wood would connect with the other's skull. In the half dark, he could only just make out the captain's face.

Oh crap.

Seconds passed in silence. Matthew felt like he was frozen in this position. His hands raised above his head, the chair leg only inches from Lars' face.

It seemed like an eternity before the Dutchman carefully took a hold of the thing and took it out of Matthew's hands.

There was a small silence again.

"I came to check on you. Care to explain why you wanted to bash my head in?" The captain asked, sitting down on the bed next to Matthew. His voice didn't sound angry. It was more like worry.

Matthew put his head down on the other's shoulder. "Not you." He mumbled.

The captain rubbed a hand over the Canadian's back. "So they've been rough on you, huh?" There was no doubt about who he meant with 'they', and Matthew nodded.

"A bit." He said. He glanced up at Lars' face and did not like the disapproving expression he saw. "I-I'm sure I'm just overreacting though. They probably go rough on each other as well… I'm just not used to it?" Matthew tried to talk his way out of it.

The Dutchman still didn't look completely convinced, but apparently decided to drop the subject for now. He wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "My bed feels empty without you. I couldn't sleep." He said.

Matthew blushed a bit and looked at the captain, leaning in closer so their lips met. "Stay?" He asked. Lars did not even have to think about that and nodded. He crawled into bed with Matthew, pulling him close. The Canadian's bed wasn't as large as the captain's, so they had to be even closer together than usual. Neither of them minded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Nnng, L-Lars… the crew will be looking for you shortly." Matthew managed to gasp out between kisses. What had started as a sweet morning kiss, had turned into a much more passionate one, and by now the captain was straddling the navigator's hips and feeling him up.

"We're still docked, and it's early. They're either asleep on the ship, or passed out in the bar. Don't worry, babe. Nobody will bother us." The Dutchman smiled. It was one of those smiles that made Matthew want to melt into the other's touch and allow anything that the man wanted to do with him. And thus it considerably calmed down Matthew's fear to be found out. He took a hold of the captain's head and pulled it down for a lip-bruising kiss.

"It's a shame you didn't take my offer last night. I would have _loved_ to hear you scream." The Dutchman breathed in his ear.

Matthew ran a hand through the other's hair. "Next time, captain, I won't say no." He whispered back. All thoughts about why he had declined the offer were banished from his mind for this moment. It was just him and his captain now. Nobody else.

Matthew's shirt was removed, showing his mark-covered chest. Marks that Lars made. With his mouth, his teeth and nails. The Dutchman ran a hand over that chest. "Do you know what these marks mean?" He asked, but did not wait for an answer before continuing. "That you're mine. Nobody else is allowed to touch you." He nibbled on the still sensitive skin of a fading mark and made a few new ones.

When he was done, Matthew decided to return the favour and sank his teeth in the captain's neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to give a sharp pain. Matthew kissed the sore spot and started to suck. Lars released a soft and low moan. "Now you are mine as well." Matthew whispered when he pulled back.

The captain smirked as he worked on getting rid of Matthew's trousers, while the blonde's own hands were busy with the Dutchman's shirt.

Suddenly Lars paused in his actions. "What happened to your feet?" The man had noticed the bandages around them while tugging off the navigator's trousers.

Matthew tensed up. The captain gently ran a finger over the bandages, making his lover shiver. "An accident. I broke a glass and stepped in it."

"With both feet?" He questioned, not sounding entirely convinced.

Matthew shrugged, wanting to distract the other from his feet and get his attention where it mattered. Right now he didn't want to think about the cuts in his feet and how they got there. He just wanted Lars. "Don't pay so much attention to my feet when the rest of me needs you as well." He gave him a pleading look, making himself look a little more vulnerable and wanting, since he had learned that got the captain going. He took the other's large had and placed it on his crotch. "Especially this part."

The Canadian stifled a little moan when that hand started moving. "I better take care of that then." The captain said. He slid down Matthew's underwear and began to stroke the hot flesh. Long and slow strokes, skilled fingers playing with the slit, got Matthew squirming and desperately trying to hold back his moans. With his other hand, Lars parted Matthew's legs and his fingers sought out his entrance. Matthew made a loud sound when the fingers pushed inside, but quickly bit the inside of his cheek to make himself quiet down. He grabbed his discarded shirt and turned it into a makeshift gag, biting down on it hard. He could make sounds more freely now, since they were muffled by the gag, meant for the captain's ears only.

When the captain's hands left him, Matthew let out a disappointed groan. Though it was only for a moment so Lars could rid himself of his trousers. Then he went back to being all over the Canadian. He positioned himself in front of Matthew's entrance and pushed inside. Matthew made a strangled noise through his gag.

Once he was fully inside and Matthew had adjusted to his size, the man began to move. His hands were on Matthew's cock to make sure that the pleasure drowned out any possible pain. The captain sped up his pace. Their bodies moved in sync with each other, drawing long moans and sharp gasps from the Canadian. Lars himself wasn't very vocal during their times together, much preferring listening to his lover's sounds instead.

Lars could tell the other was nearing his limits. He pulled away the gag, instead using his own lips to silence Matthew's moan as he came. A few thrusts later, also the captain was send over the edge. With a low grunt he pulled out and dropped himself next to Matthew on the bed. They took a moment to catch their breath before Matthew locked lips with Lars again. He couldn't voice his feelings, they weren't a thing that would be accepted, they were wrong. So he could only hope to get as much of them across in this desperate kiss.

Soon the captain did have to leave however. The others would be waking up by now, and they couldn't be found in the same bed.

"Visit me tonight?" Lars asked as he got ready to return to his quarters, and Matthew nodded.

After one last kiss he stepped out of the door, leaving Matthew with a bittersweet feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was glad he got to spend some time with the captain, even if he shouldn't have. But now the Dutchman was at other parts of the ship. And soon he would have to leave the safety of his room as well and work with the rest of the crew.

He got dressed, though when putting on his shoes he made sure there weren't any glass shards in there anymore. The uncomfortable expressions he would wear from walking on his wounded feet would have to suffice to convince the crew that he was still walking on glass. He could even pretend to be a little more pained than he actually was, if necessary.

**xXxXx**

The day went over relatively smooth. Better than Matthew had expected. The group of crew members which had cornered him the other day did keep sending glares in his direction. 'Accidentally' bumping into him, or being just a bit too rough with him when giving him a 'friendly' pat on the shoulder weren't things he enjoyed, but he could handle it. Of course nobody would try something else under the captain's watchful eye.

He was headed back to his room, his feet sore from walking on the wounds all day. But he kept himself going with thoughts of tonight. Tomorrow they would head out again, so he still had work to do, maps to study, routes to look over again. Though after that, when everybody slept, he could go see the captain again. This was a good thought and it kept him from pausing to give his feet a break before he reached his room. If he sat down now, he probably wouldn't be getting up again for a few hours.

However, when he opened the door to his chamber he was roughly pulled inside. The hand that had grabbed him let go and, having lost his balance, Matthew tumbled to the floor. When he looked up, his eyes met a familiar round face that was looking down on him with a slightly amused expression. His little group of followers also entered, closing the door behind them. His desk was placed in front of it, making it clear he had no place to run to. The feeling of panic rushed through his body. He was outnumbered and had no doubt they had not come here with good intentions.

His eye fell on something that laid on the floor, abandoned last night. Something he had almost used on the wrong person. Matthew kept his eyes on the pirates that surrounded him while stumbling backwards until his fingers brushed against the wood of the chair leg. He took a firm hold on the thing, quickly got up and launched himself at the fat pirate. He swung the piece of wood around, fully intended to hurt the guy. But for someone so large, he was surprisingly fast and agile. The blow was dodged and Matthew felt a leg tripping him and sending him to the floor again. The chair leg was pulled out of his hands, leaving only splinters behind.

A well-aimed kick to the stomach left Matthew gasping for air. "I saw ya gave the capt'n a little present." The fat pirate spoke. Once Matthew was able to get enough oxygen into his brain to realize what he was talking about, he instantly cursed himself. He should've know not to do that. Or at least place the mark somewhere nobody would be able to see.

The shining blade of a knife caught his eye. "Let's see how many 'e gave you." The knife cut clean through his shirt and the piece of fabric was ripped away, leaving him exposed. He quickly put his arms over his chest, but it was no use. He could not cover everything. The marks on his back, and the places on his chest that he could not cover were clearly visible. And even with the areas that Matthew did manage to cover up, the pirates knew they were covered in marks as well. Matthew tried to burn holes in the pirates with his glare, but from his position on the floor it looked far from threatening. He could hear them laughing, _amused_ by his discomfort and humiliation.

"So the capt'n is a feisty one, eh?" The fat one laughed. But his expression soon changed into a darker one. "Filthy sodomite." He spat out at Matthew with another kick. The others took this as an invitation to join in. Matthew tried to kick and scratch and bite at his attackers, but any resistance was punished with a worse beating.

"Scream like you do for the capt'n, you fucking whore." He was told. A kick to his abdomen and Matthew opened his mouth in a silent scream. He could not, and would not make a sound for these bastards. Tears stung at his eyes and he could not hold them back.

It felt like hours before the group of pirates finally seemed satisfied with the condition they had left him in. Even after the last one disappeared out the door, Matthew did not move. Reduced to a sobbing and painful heap of misery on the floor, the Canadian was certain of only one thing.

He would not be visiting the captain tonight.

* * *

I will not deny it. I love writing a bit of angst.

So yes, this chapter is a little earlier than usual, but I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take. Next chapter is supposed to be the last one, but as I've written it right now I'm not completely satisfied with it, since it feels a little rushed to me.

So I still have to see which parts I want to change or rewrite, and that might take a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **What did you say? I haven't updated this story in _three months_? Yeah, sorry. Shit happened, got busy, all that jazz.

I actually planned on rewriting this, but instead ended up with pretty much the same as the original ending I had written. Also I decided I couldn't be arsed anymore to make a lot of changes to this story anymore right now. So here it is, the final chapter. I hope you'll all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Eventually, Matthew managed to drag himself to bed. He comforted himself with the captain's lingering scent on the sheets, but his crying never really stopped. His body hurt all over and he was sure it would hurt even more once he had to get up and move again.

He knew he should take care of his bleeding nose and lip, and the severe bruises that would surely start showing soon, contrasting brightly against his pale skin. But he couldn't even muster the energy to get up, let alone do all that.

The pain in his body was bad, though there was a different sort of pain as well. An aching in his chest that was very persistent and did not feel like it would ever fade, even after his wounds would have vanished. It kept him awake, and when he finally did fall asleep, it was a restless one. Through the night he was stirred awake several times, when he shifted the wrong way and waves of pain shot through his body.

Early in the morning, he was awoken again, though this time by a different reason. He heard the door close, footsteps approaching, and not much later he felt someone sitting down on his bed. Matthew pulled his blanket over his head.

The other must have seen the action, since he did not question if he was awake. "You didn't come." The captain simply said.

"I don't feel well." Matthew mumbled from under the blanket.

A sigh. "What's going on, Matthew? You're acting so distant." The man placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and rubbed it soothingly, though the way the Canadian twitched under his touch and the sharp intake of breath he heard from under the sheets made him stop.

Matthew held onto the blanket for dear life. He didn't want the captain to see him in this pathetic state. Though with a sharp tug, the man managed to get the blanket away. Matthew tried to hide his face, but the captain had a clear view of the bruises on his upper body.

Matthew may have protested more when the other pulled him into a sitting position if it didn't hurt so much. Lars examined the bruises on his face, the black eye and swollen cheek with disbelief written on his face. "Who did this?" His voice was soft, but Matthew could hear the anger in the way he spoke.

Matthew tried to look away, but Lars didn't let him. "I fell."

The taller man's worried expression turned into one of anger at this. "I'm not _stupid_, Matthew." He snapped, making the Canadian cringe at the loudness of his voice. "You don't get these kind of bruises from falling. Who did this?" He demanded.

"What do you expect me to say? That your men beat the crap out of me and threatened to chase a bullet through your head if I go see you again?" Matthew shot back, his voice was hoarse and sounded like he was on the verge of tears. A strangled sob left his mouth before his lips were caught in a soft kiss. Matthew fisted his hands in the captain's shirt and pulled him closer.

The captain ran a gentle hand through his hair and showered his face with soft kisses, making sure to avoid the worst bruises. "Just tell me who did this." He whispered, wiping some tears away with his thumb. "Tell me and they'll regret it."

He spent some more time to get Matthew calmed down, and finally left the room with the names of the offenders. He headed straight for the room the leader of the small group was sleeping in and threw the door open. The pirate woke up from the sound, but before he could do anything, he was dragged out of bed and pushed against the wall. The captain drew his pistol and pressed it under the fat man's chin. "You thought you could get away with this? Beating up my navigator?" He growled dangerously.

"He ain't _just_ yer navigator from what I heard."

Lars smashed the pirate's head back against the wall as a warning. "Watch your filthy mouth. You don't want to make me pull this trigger."

Others who were awoken by the noise came to see what was happening. Seeing their captain threatening one of their ship mates, they knew to stay out of their way. None of them wanted the Dutchman's anger to be directed towards themselves. The captain rarely got this angry, and when he did, you had to watch your words. Many of them did stick around to watch the scene though.

Lars withdrew his pistol for a moment so he could grab the fat man by his neck and force him onto the floor. "Rope." He demanded, from nobody in particular, but there was some movement in the small group of spectators that indicated they were looking for some.

The captain's foot came down on the pirate's head to keep him from moving, pushing his face harder into the floor. His arms were held tightly at his back, though the legs still attempted to kick out for him.

As someone handed the captain a rope, he tied the other's limbs together in a hogtie and got up. He looked at the crew members that were staring at him from the doorway. "If anyone even thinks about untying him, you're next." Then he stepped through the door, his subordinates stepping aside as he did so. "Someone get me more rope. I'm not done yet." He announced.

**xXxXx**

The sound of a whip, followed by a scream came from out on the deck. Though the captain couldn't see it, he knew there was a man bound to the mast, being flogged with the cat o' nine tails.

They were laying on the captain's bed, he on his back with Matthew's head resting on his chest. The blond didn't want to see how the traitors were being punished, so the captain had taken him to his quarters. They laid together in silence, listening to what was happening outside.

"He's going easy on him." Lars said. If it had been him doing the flogging, the traitor wouldn't have gotten off so easily. A few whiplashes wasn't the end of their punishment though. They had betrayed him and the crew. He didn't want them on his ship any longer. He would most likely end up selling them to a slave driver. But not their leader. He deserved something worse.

Lars brushed his hand over Matthew's cheek, though he frowned at the Canadian's reaction. "Don't flinch when I touch you."

"Sorry…" Matthew mumbled, trying to relax. He leaned his face into the hand. The touch was soft, careful of the bruises.

Even after the screams had died down, they continued to lay together for a while, comfortable with the other's presence beside them.

**xXxXx**

The next day they sailed out again. The offenders were locked away safely. The captain knew a man he could do business with. He would be rid of the traitors and get a nice price for them as well.

But first they were headed elsewhere. To a group of small islands not far away. That is, if you could even call them islands. Others would merely call them large sandbanks. No vegetation, nothing living on there. Most of them would only be above the water at low tide.

Once they reached the island, the captain, two crewmen and the leader of the traitors got in a rowing boat. When they arrived at the shore of the island, the one of the crewmen pushed the fat pirate out of the boat. He stumbled into the shallow water and the captain threw a pistol at his feet. The firearm contained a single bullet. It was obvious what it was meant for. "You're lucky I'm even giving you this."

Then he gave the order to get back to the ship and his crewmen started rowing. All the way back to the ship, the captain kept his eyes locked with those of the abandoned pirate.

Back on the ship, his expression stayed dead serious. Matthew gave him a worried look. Then, as a loud gunshot sounded through the air, the captain's lips twisted up in a smirk.

He wrapped an arm around Matthew's waist and pulled him close. Their lips met in a short kiss before the captain faced the crew again, who were all staring at the couple. "Anyone else who has a problem with this answers to me."

Nobody said a word.

"Good. Now we got that settled, stop staring and get back to work." The captain ordered.

The crowd came into motion and the Dutchman started to hand out more specific orders. A small, persistent smile kept tugging at the corners of his mouth.

It was a smile that only grew wider whenever he laid eyes on Matthew.

* * *

**Notes on the story:**

The cat o' nine tails is a whip that was used a lot to punish people in the pirate era. Not only used by pirates, but also the military:

http : / / upload . wikimedia . org / wikipedia / commons / 0 / 09 / Cat-o%27-nine-tails_(PSF) . jpg

Sodomy:

Despite having just men on the ship (as women were bad luck), and being out on the sea for long periods of time, homosexuality wasn't very common and was usually looked down upon.

Notes on marooning:

When a man was marooned, he was left on a bare island with nothing but a knife or a firearm, sometimes also a bottle of water or rum. It was one of the cruellest ways to execute a man, since he was practically told to kill himself. If he would shoot himself, he would end his misery in this world, but his soul would be condemned to hell for all eternity.

So for those who thought Netherlands went easy on that guy, he didn't.

Selling into slavery:

Pirates weren't above selling their own shipmates into slavery if they were looking for a way to get rid of them. Selling them to a slave driver was also good for the economy of the ship as well.

* * *

**A/N:** And with this we reach the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who read it and put up with me and my slow updates, and I hope I haven't disappointed any of your expectations or anything.

I do have to say that Pirate!Lars and Pirate!Mattie were a lot of fun to mess around with and I don't deny the possibility of me thinking of an alternate pirate plot with the two of them sometime. Though those are things for the future to worry about. Right now I want to focus on some other ideas I've already got in my head.

I still did a bit of writing on other things during the time I wasn't updating this , so I might, and I say _might_ start uploading a new story on here soon. It all depends on how it's coming along.

I also made a poll on my profile page about what sort of endings people prefer. I love to read/write a bit of everything, but I'm curious what the opinion of the people who actually read my stories is about this. So if you feel like voting, go ahead.


End file.
